Everything changes
by Evans12
Summary: Life takes an interesting turn for this one couple who has faced so much together can a stupid mistake change everything they know?...trust me the story is better then the summary I promise.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: don't own anything, except the characters I created

Everything Changes

Don Flack Jr. had what he thought was an amazing life a girlfriend of three years, fifteen month old twins and a job he couldn't be happier with. The ever beautiful girlfriend Lindsay Monroe, the mother of his beautiful twins Emily Elizabeth Flack and Robert Donald Flack, nothing could be further from the truth. Don and Lindsay had worked out a great daycare system, from Monday to Wednesday he would take the twins with him and drop them off at his parent's house out in Yonkers and from Thursday to Saturday Lindsay would drop them off at a daycare near the lab that was only open from Thursday to Saturday, making Sunday a rotational day-off for each of them. Then when they have a day-off the twins would stay at home with them, Don always enjoyed spending time with his kids and his girlfriend.

The day that he never expected to come came, he got off work early and decided to surprise Lindsay and the kids by picking up some Chinese food on his way home for dinner. Arriving home he didn't notice the motorcycle parked in the guest spot in the buildings parking lot. He didn't realize anything was wrong or even out of the ordinary until he came through his front door noticing a change in the atmosphere of the apartment. He figured Lindsay was probably taking a nap since the twins themselves should still be napping right now. After stopping in the twins room to check to make sure they were still asleep and would be for a while longer so that he and their mother could have some alone time before dinner. But as he was approaching there bedroom he heard noises that he knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn't hear coming from the room. So as he went to open the door he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the words that would change his life forever, '_Danny, we have to stop. Don will be home in a couple hours and the twins will be waking up soon' 'come on Montana, when I left Flack was just called out to a double murder. So he won't be home anytime soon, don't worry plus we'll be done way before the kids wake up' 'Okay, just remember you have to be gone before they wake up' 'aren't I always?' 'Danny…_' She didn't get to finish her sentence because the next thing she heard was the door slamming shut, having no idea where it came from she got up and dressed quickly and went and checked to make sure the twins were still sleep before going any further.

By the time she reached the living room Danny was already out there and staring at the bags of Chinese food sitting on the dinning room table.

"I guess the cats out of the bag" (Danny)

"What do you…crap, that's who slammed the door. He must have heard us in the bedroom" (Lindsay)

"You think" (Danny)

"You have to go Danny I have to find Don and explain" (Lindsay)

"Explain what? That you're sorry for screwing his best friend for the past month?" (Danny)

"Danny, this wasn't supposed to happen. I love Don; we have a life together a family" (Lindsay)

"Yeah but you've told me a thousand times that you aren't in love with him" (Danny)

"That's a lie Danny I love Don more than anything in this world and he's the father of my children" (Lindsay)

"And I'm just '_Uncle_' Danny you know that I've done more for you in the past month then Don ever has, you told me that yourself" (Danny)

"When I said that I was depressed I hadn't been physically touched by my boyfriend since the twins were a year and you offered me that contact that Don hadn't given me in so long. And just for you to know I never said that I'm not in love with Don because I'm crazy about him he means everything to me he's my everything" (Lindsay)

"Whatever I'm down with this. Call me when you come to your senses you'll know where to find me" (Danny), and with that he was gone.

It was in that moment after Danny walked out the door, that she knew her life as she knew it was never going to be the same again. If Don didn't come back home that night she didn't know how she'd tell the children that there daddy wasn't coming home anytime soon, she just hoped it never came down to that. Luckily for her two hours later after she had feed the kids, given them baths and set them in front of the television watching their favourite movie of the moment '_101 Dalmatians_', Don walked in. He walked in as if nothing had happened he avoided Lindsay and went over to see his pride and joy's his children.

"How's my favorite girl and boy doing today?" (Don)

"Fine daddy, I scraped my elbow" (Emily)

"You did, I bet you didn't cry one bit did you Emi" (Don)

"Nah, not one bit" (Emily)

"Good and what about you Bobby?" (Don)

"Daddy, I played on the swings at the park" (Robert)

"That's great; you two stay out here and watch your movie I'm just going to go talk to mommy in private, okay?" (Don)

"O-Kay" (Emily and Robert), was the reply he received from both his kids. Lindsay knew that the conversation coming was the one she had been waiting for since she realized he had found out about her little secret.

"How could you Linds, in our house, our bed with our kids in the room over?" (Don)

"It was never planned Don it just happened and kind of kept happening?" (Lindsay)

"What…how long has this been going on for?" (Don)

"Just a month, but we never planned for this to happen at least I never planned for this to happen, it just did" (Lindsay)

"You make it sound like you kept forgetting to do something. You slept with my best friend Linds. The one man I thought I could trust my life with and the life of my children. And you go and do this" (Don)

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you'd just given me what I wanted" (Lindsay)

"I wouldn't know what you want you never talk to me anymore Lindsay. I try so damn hard to get you to open up and you keep shutting me down" (Don)

"It's not rocket science Don a bit of romantic contact from you would be great" (Lindsay)

"I've been trying but every time I try you shut me down" (Don), before they could say anything else they heard something crash to the ground and ran straight out there to see what it was.

Standing one just inside the kitchen and one just outside of it were the twins with broken glass everywhere. Don instinctively went straight for Bobby who was standing in his pajamas in the middle of all the glass pieces.

"Are you okay buddy?" (Don)

"Yes" (Robert)

"What were you thinking?" (Don)

"Emi and I wanted some juice so I tried to get us some" (Robert)

"Baby boy, daddy and I have told you a dozen times ask us when you want something" (Lindsay)

"Mommy, daddy told us to stay put" (Robert)

"So we we're going to be big kids and get juice our self" (Emily)

"Sweetie, its okay don't cry" (Lindsay)

"Just remember next time come get us no matter what" (Don)

"Okay" (Robert and Emily)

"Now how about we go back into the living room and finish watching the movie?" (Don)

"What about the glass?" (Emily)

"We'll clean it up after you two are in bed, okay?" (Lindsay)

"Okay" (Robert)

"Movie" (Emily)

"Yeah let's go watch the movie baby" (Don). Don and Lindsay had to wait to finish there conversation because as of right now there kids needed their attention more than any stupid conversation did. After putting the two to bed after the movie twice and cleaning up the broken glass, they decided to turn in themselves but as they went into their bedroom Flack went over and grabbed himself a wife beater and a pair of boxers and changed into them. Then he went to grab his pillow and a spare blanket out of the closet and went out to the living room to sleep on the couch, he couldn't deal with sleeping in the same bed as Lindsay right now.

Luckily for Flack he was called out during the middle of the night, so he didn't have to deal with talking to Lindsay he just hated the fact he wasn't gong to be able to see his kids awake before leaving for work. As for Lindsay she hoped that sleeping in separate areas would make the conversation a little easier, yet watching him move around the room a little after six in the morning trying not to wake her up because he had a call-out made her feel like they stood a chance at fixing this mistake. Around seven she heard the familiar sounds of little feet on the hardwood floor heading for her bedroom. Sure enough a few minutes later she heard the knock from her babies, and before she could respond the two of them had already pushed the door the rest of the way open and came in.

"Momma" (Emily)

"Mommy, morning" (Robert)

"Morning babies, you two sleep alright?" (Lindsay)

"Yea" (Emily)

"Yep, where's dada? (Robert)"

"He had to go into work early, sweetheart. But don't worry you'll see him tonight, when he picks you up from daycare" (Lindsay)

"Fine" (Robert)

"No, me want dada" (Emily)

"Baby, daddy's at work" (Lindsay)

"I want dada" (Emily)

"Emi, no. dada at work, we see later" (Robert)

"No dada, now" (Emily)

"How about I call daddy, so you can say good morning to him, how about that?" (Lindsay)

"Okay" (Emily). Those little ones were so much like there daddy that Lindsay couldn't help but love them that much more.

Lindsay decided that calling Don after getting the kids dressed for the day would be her best course of action. That way they can leave after they got to talk to him and he gets to talk to them. So as she was finding his number on speed dial both Robert and Emily were patiently waiting at their mommy's feet, for him to pick up, and when he did the two were very happy.

'_Flack' 'hey it's me' 'oh hi, what do you want?' 'Your kids want to say something to you if that's alright with you?' 'Yeah put them on_'

"Okay, kid's daddy's really busy so say 'hi' quickly, you got it?" (Lindsay)

"Got it" (Robert)

"Yep" (Emily)

'_Morning dada' 'Morning baby girl' 'Morning daddy' 'Morning Bobby' 'Thank you Don, you made those two very happy' 'I know let me talk to them both one last time before I have to get back to work' 'alright' 'hey Emi, Bobby. You two take care of each other and behave yourselves today for daddy, okay?' 'Okay' 'fine' 'love you dada' 'love you too babies. Linds, see you later' 'sure thing_' then the line went dead. There was no 'love you Linds' given to her just 'see you later', that was hard for her, but she couldn't deal with it at the moment because she had to get the twins to daycare then into work herself. Once she dropped the kids off at daycare she was running close to an hour later, since the teacher at the daycare wanted to talk to all the parents about something before they all left for work. So as she was turning onto the street where the lab parking was, she saw Don and some woman she had never seen before flirting in plain view of everyone. She couldn't believe that he would do a thing like that, so she parked the car and stormed over to him and the mystery woman demanding answers.

"What the hell are you doing Don?" (Lindsay)

"Just talking with this lovely lady, what's it to you Monroe?" (Don)

"Everything, Don. If you want to get back at me for what happened between Danny and I don't do it here at work" (Lindsay)

"I'm not getting revenge Monroe why would I do that?" (Don)

"You'd do it because you're immature and childish" (Lindsay)

"If I'm so damn immature and childish then why would, I have this in my pocket for you, then?" (Don) before she could say anything in response to his comment Lindsay's phone started ringing.

'_Monroe' 'Lindsay. It's Deanna Jones, from the daycare' 'Yes, what's wrong? What happened?'_ that caught Don's attention only one thing can affected Lindsay that much and that would be there kids. '_Calm down Lindsay' 'please just tell me what's wrong?' 'There was an accident here…' 'Oh my god, are they alright?' 'Robert's got minor cuts and bruises, Emily though…_' Lindsay didn't hear what was said next because her phone just fell to the ground, while she started to collapse to the ground; Don was right there and picked up the phone.

'_Lindsay, are you there?' 'Hello, this Detective Don Flack. Who is this?' 'It's Deanna Jones, from the daycare service' 'where my kids go. What happened?' 'We had an accident a lot of the kids were injured, including Robert and Emily' 'how bad, are they?' 'Robert has minor injuries but Emily, is one of the more serve ones, she's on the way to St. Mary's right now, with several other kids I thought I should call to let you know' 'thank you we'll head right over there' 'but first come by here' 'why?' 'When the paramedics were taking the kids out of here Robert refused to move he's standing right where Emily was lying when they took her out of here, he refuses to go until his mommy and daddy get here. So detective please come' 'we'll be right over_', then the call was over.

The first thing that Don did was go over to Lindsay and he saw Mac, Stella and Danny who all happened to be around Lindsay trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong Don?" (Mac)

"Yeah Flack, what's up?" (Danny)

"Dan, get out of here I don't need to see you right now" (Don)

"Whatever I'm here for Lindsay" (Danny)

"No Danny, just go. Please for now I'll let you know what's up" (Stella)

"Fine, I'll go for you Stella" (Danny)

"So what's wrong?" (Mac)

"There was an accident at the daycare where Emi and Bobby go" (Don)

"How serious?" (Stella)

"All I know is that majority of the kids were taken to St. Mary's with injures" (Don)

"What about Bobby and Emily?" (Stella)

"Emily is en route to the hospital and Bobby won't move from the spot where they found Emily" (Don)

"You should go and get him then go to the hospital to find out how your daughter is doing. And don't worry about finishing your shift Flack or Lindsay even starting hers I'll square it away with your lieu, just take as long as you need" (Mac)

"Thanks Mac. Linds, you coming?" (Don)

"Yeah" (Lindsay). He just barely heard what Lindsay said; she was so quiet and looked so weak that he was afraid to touch her. As he went to reach for her she feel straight into his arms which startled him at first but he recovered quickly and helped her to her feet keeping her in his arms the entire time that they were heading straight for her car. Once he got Lindsay into the car his mind was set on just getting to Bobby and then going to the hospital to be there for Emily, all the while with Lindsay barely moving in the seat next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: don't own anything other than the characters I created.

A.N.- I'd like to thank everyone who has read the story and apologize for the delay but I've been a bit busy with other things to post. But i have lots of chapters already written up for this story.

Pulling into the parking lot of the daycare, he couldn't believe what was before his eyes. A building that Lindsay left only two hours ago was taped off with an SUV sticking out of the side of the building. He was out of the car before the engine was even starting to cool off.

"What the hell happened here?" (Don)

"Sir, please stay behind the yellow tape" (Officer Carter)

"Officer, relax. That's detective Flack; he's alright" (Hawkes)

"Alright sorry, detective" (Officer Carter)

"That's alright, Hawkes, what happened?" (Don)

"Don't know yet, Flack. All I know is there's over twenty kids taken to hospital and five here with there parents over there and one still inside. What are you and Lindsay doing here?" (Hawkes)

"Robert and Emily, go here" (Don)

"Shit, Flack I didn't know. I haven't seen either of them though" (Hawkes)

"Relax, the one inside is Bobby; he refuses to move from the spot where Emily was" (Don)

"Oh man, how bad is she?" (Hawkes)

"I don't know. We were outside the precinct when Linds received the call and came straight here to get Bobby and before you ask Linds is so much in shock it took everything I got to get her into the car" (Don)

"I can tell she isn't moving from the front seat of the car" (Hawkes)

"I know she'll move the second I get Bobby, and bring him out here" (Don)

"Go on man, go get your son" (Hawkes)

"Thanks" (Don). Then he headed straight into the building and into the room that he knew held his son.

Upon opening the door he didn't expect to see so much damage in one little room and standing right in the middle of it just like last night in the kitchen was Bobby. Flack had to be careful not to disturb the scene while he went to grab his son, but this little guy can be just like his mother at times and stay rotted to the spot so Don was going to have to coax the little dude into coming with him.

"Hey buddy, its daddy" (Don)

"Dada, hi" (Robert)

"Why are you standing there?" (Don)

"Emi was here. I want her back" (Robert)

"I know buddy. But mommy's waiting outside for you and she wants to get to the hospital to check on Emi" (Don)

"Really, momma's waiting" (Robert)

"Yeah, you want to go see her?" (Don)

"Yeah, and Emi too?" (Robert)

"No Emi's at the hospital we have to go there to see her, okay?" (Don)

"Okay, I grab Emi's Beatty first" (Robert)

"Sure thing buddy" (Don). After scooping up Bobby and Beatty, Don took a once over to see how badly his boy was hurt then he took his little boy and his daughter's teddy bear outside where he managed to find Lindsay next to Deanna trying to comfort her and telling her that she shouldn't blame herself for what happened. Before Don could even put the little guy down on the ground Bobby was already running over to his mommy.

"Momma" (Robert)

"Baby" (Lindsay)

"He's okay, Linds. I checked him over just a few cuts nothing to serious" (Don)

"Why were you inside the room little man?" (Lindsay)

"Emi, I wait where Emi was" (Robert)

"Huh?" (Lindsay)

"When I went into the room he was standing where Emily had been lying, her favourite teddy bear was there" (Don)

"So you were staying where Beatty was keeping an eye on her, for Emily?" (Lindsay)

"Yeah, just for Emi" (Robert)

"You're a good brother, pal" (Lindsay)

"A great one, buddy" (Don)

"I know, dada always say's look out for Emi" (Robert)

"That he does" (Lindsay)

"How about we go and see Emily? Don't you think Linds?" (Don)

"Yeah we should, come on Bobby" (Lindsay)

"Okay, momma. Bye-bye Deanna" (Robert)

"Bye Bobby tell Emi, I say hi" (Deanna)

"Okay" (Robert)

"Call if you want somebody to talk to Deanna" (Lindsay)

"Sure thing Lindsay and call and let me know how Emily is doing" (Deanna)

"We will don't worry" (Don).

This was hard for Don to do, Lindsay was carrying Bobby to the car and he should have been carrying Emily but instead he was carrying Beatty her teddy bear that Mac and Stella gave her for her baptism. The ride to the hospital was done in silence, which for them was very rare. When they got to the hospital Lindsay went inside while Flack took care of getting Bobby out of the car. As they were approaching the floor that Lindsay was waiting to find out about Emily he had something else going on.

"Dada" (Robert)

"Yeah bud?" (Don)

"Why momma, sad?" (Robert)

"Momma's sad because Emi's hurt and she's worried about her" (Don)

"Are you?" (Robert)

"Am I what?" (Don)

"You worry to?" (Robert)

"Yeah I'm worried to, bud. You, Emily and Mommy are the most important people to me" (Don)

"I love you, momma and Emi. Dada" (Robert)

"And I love you; Emily and mommy so much bud" (Don). He didn't realize how close they were to where Lindsay was until he looked up and saw her standing there looking back at him with all the love and regret that she has for everything that has been going on. It didn't take long for somebody to come out and talk to them and they were surprised by who it was.

"I'm looking for Emily Flack's parents" (Dr. Jason Ross)

"Right here. I'm her father Don Flack and that's her mother Lindsay Monroe" (Don)

"Hello, I'm Doctor…" (Dr. Jason Ross)

"Jason Ross, we know" (Lindsay)

"Wait a minute you know my brother, Adam" (Jason)

"Yeah we do, you look a lot like him" (Don)

"I guess" (Jason)

"So what can you tell us about our baby girl?" (Lindsay)

"Well she was hit by some falling glass it nicked one of her short gastric arteries causing part of her spleen to rupture and produced some internal bleeding, the glass also hit a very small part of her small intestines, and another piece managed to slice her left wrist open" (Jason)

"But is she going to be okay?" (Don)

"As far as I know the surgery went well. The surgeon had stopped the bleeding, removed the ruptured part of the spleen, had cauterized the artery and tied off the small intestines and had also splinted the wrist. She also has a slight temperature, but that maybe due to the surgery, we are waiting for that to come down. Other than that it all depends on your daughter and the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours, we are though very concerned about her age she's fifteen months right?" (Jason)

"Yes she is" (Lindsay)

"Why does that matter?" (Don)

"It matters greatly due to the fact of Emily being fifteen months old and the surgery we just performed is a very delicate one and we don't know how well her body well respond to what we did and what had happened to her. Also we are still matching up children from the master list provided by the daycare with those brought in. and according to the list I'm looking at it states you have another child, we have no record of that child being admitted to hospital as of yet…" (Jason)

"My little girl" (Lindsay)

"Unbelievable and don't worry about trying to find our other child because he's with us he was still at the scene when we got the call about the accident" (Don)

"Alright, that's good to know I'll pass that onto the trauma doctors" (Jason)

"Can we see her?" (Lindsay)

"Sorry not right now, maybe in a couple hours. She's in the PICU under careful observation, but the second they allow visitors into see her I'll get you right away" (Jason)

"Alright" (Don)

"Doctor we need you" (nurse)

"I'll be right there, I wish I could say more but I'm needed elsewhere" (Jason)

"We understand and thank you" (Lindsay)

"You're welcome and don't worry I'll keep you apprised of her condition as soon as I learn something new. Now I really have to be going" (Jason), then he was gone down the hall towards where ever the nurse had called him to.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: again own nothing.

Waiting was one thing that Don was never good at doing, sitting around waiting for news he couldn't do and Lindsay knows that. Since she can't stand dealing with him when he gets this way she figured taking care of Bobby would be the next best thing.

"Don, I'm going to change Bobby's diaper and get him something to eat you want anything?" (Lindsay)

"Huh, what? No I'm good" (Don)

"You need to eat babe" (Lindsay)

"I said I'm good, damn it Linds why don't you ever just…" (Don)

"Dada why you yelling at momma?" (Robert)

"I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about your sister buddy and I took it out on Mommy. Forgive me?" (Don)

"Should ask momma, not me" (Robert)

"Linds, I'm sorry" (Don)

"It's okay, Don I feel the same way as you do about this whole situation" (Lindsay)

"I know that and I just want my little girl" (Don)

"So do I honey, so do I" (Lindsay)

"Momma" (Robert)

"Yeah baby" (Lindsay)

"I hungry and wet" (Robert)

"Okay, mommy's going to take care of that right now. Give daddy a hug" (Lindsay)

"Okay, momma…dada, love you" (Robert)

"Thanks buddy, love you too. Linds" (Don)

"Yeah, Don?" (Lindsay)

"Can you get me a turkey sandwich and a bottle of orange juice, please?" (Don)

"Sure thing. We'll be back soon, love you" (Lindsay)

"Love you too" (Don). When Don said '_love you_' to her it didn't come out the way it normal did, the situation with Emily and the thing with Danny is effecting him immensely and all she wants to do is make what she did right again. Sure enough while she was looking after Bobby, Danny showed up trying to find out how Emily was doing and to also check on Lindsay and see if she needed anything. When he saw Danny, looking around the waiting room for Lindsay, he caught sight of Don and Don caught sight of him.

"What the hell are you doing here Messer?" (Don)

"Thought I'd check on Emily and Robert" (Danny)

"Whatever you only here to see if Lindsay needs you" (Don)

"Man, I'm here to check on your daughter and son nothing else" (Danny)

"Well she's in the PICU right now and Bobby's with Linds getting something to eat, so if that's it. You can go now" (Don)

"No what, I think I will wait for Montana" (Danny)

"Like hell you will, get lost Messer, this is a family matter and you aren't family" (Don)

"Screw you Don, I'm more family then you are" (Danny)

"Dada, here go juice, we share okay?" (Robert)

"Okay and thanks buddy, where's mommy?" (Don)

"Coming, hi Uncle Danny" (Robert)

"Hi pal" (Danny)

"Hey Don, they didn't have any…Danny, what are you doing here?" (Lindsay)

"I came to check on how Emily and Bobby are doing" (Danny)

"I'm going for a walk come on Bobby; let's go outside for a little bit" (Don)

"Okay, dada. Be back soon momma, love you" (Robert)

"Love you buddy, I'll call you if there's any change to Emi and Don your sandwich I hope roast beef is fine, they were all out of turkey and here's Bobby's he got some chicken strips" (Lindsay)

"That's alright. Thanks, I love you Linds" (Don)

"I love you too, Don" (Lindsay). Just to show Danny who Lindsay was with Don leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss that he could muster at the moment and after the kiss he kept his forehead against hers for a couple seconds before stepping away from her with the food in his hand and the drink in his pocket he bent down to pick up Bobby to head for the elevator

Danny waited till Don and Bobby were in the elevator before he moved closer to Lindsay. Lindsay was still shell-shocked from that kiss that Don gave her and how this time when he said '_I love you_' he truly meant it.

"Hey Montana, you alright?" (Danny)

"Huh…yeah I'm alright, Danny. Why are you really here?" (Lindsay)

"Like I said to Flack, to see how the twins are doing" (Danny)

"We both know that isn't true Danny. What do you really want?" (Lindsay)

"I want you, I always have" (Danny)

"Well I don't want you Danny. If what you saw wasn't enough proof that Don and I are in love then let me remind you. The twins are his, not yours they will never be yours and neither will I. Don and I have been in love since the first day we met and nothing is going to change that, not you not anyone" (Lindsay)

"You say that but I know you don't mean it. Come on Linds, we shared the most passionate of times together and I know you love me and not Don" (Danny)

"Danny, just go. I don't love you and I never will, all I need is my family and you are not my family" (Lindsay)

"You don't mean that, Lindsay" (Danny)

"Yes, I do Danny. It's over, just leave me, Emily, Robert and Don alone" (Lindsay)

"Whatever I'm done with this, for now call me when you come to your senses, Montana" (Danny). Then he was gone and Lindsay was alone for the first time in a long time she was on her own and that scared her, more than anything ever has.

Meanwhile Don and Bobby were sitting in the courtyard looking up at the sky, when out of nowhere appeared Lindsay.

"Hey, can I join you guys?" (Lindsay)

"Sure, you okay Linds?" (Don)

"Momma?" (Robert)

"I'm okay buddy; I just wanted to be with you and daddy right now" (Lindsay)

"Come here" (Don). And she did Lindsay went into Don's open arms knowing that once she was there that she will feel at ease in them.

"Everything, going to be okay, momma" (Robert)

"I hope so baby, I hope so" (Lindsay)

"Yeah everything's going to be just fine. Linds is it over with you know who for good?" (Don)

"Yeah, at least I told him it's over. What ever he does I can't be held responsible for it, Don. I am really sorry; I didn't mean to do it. You are the only one that I have ever loved, since the day I met you" (Lindsay)

"I know, just tell me later why you did what you did, okay?" (Don)

"Okay, so you got any of that sandwich left?" (Lindsay)

"A little you want it before Bobby eats it?" (Don)

"Kind of, if I'm allowed" (Lindsay)

"Bobby?" (Don)

"Dada" (Robert)

"Can mommy, have the rest of daddy's sandwich?" (Don)

"Okay" (Robert)

"Thank you sweetie" (Lindsay)

"Welcome mommy" (Robert)

"You're a good little boy" (Lindsay). They stay out there until they had finished the bottle of orange juice that they had and then headed back in with the hopes of seeing Emily.

When they headed back inside they found Adam, Mac, Stella, Sheldon and even Sid waiting for them.

"There you three are we've been wondering where you got to" (Stella)

"I took Bobby outside to eat lunch while Linds, dealt with another matter" (Don)

"Then I went out and joined them when I was done with it" (Lindsay)

"Who's her doctor?" (Adam)

"That would be me big brother" (Jason)

"Jas, how long you been here for?" (Adam)

"Six months and I know I should have called but I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me" (Jason)

"Whatever, come here" (Adam)

"Care to introduce the rest of us Adam?" (Mac)

"Sorry. Detective's Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera-Taylor, Doctors Sid Hammerback and Marty Pino meet Jason Ross my twenty year old little brother. Jason this is everybody" (Adam)

"Hi. Um Don, Lindsay, you can see Emily now. Nurse Hendricks, will take you to see her" (Jason)

"Okay, thank you doctor" (Lindsay)

"You're welcome and it's really no problem" (Jason)

"Come on buddy; let's go see your sister" (Don)

"Okay, see Emi" (Robert), after they were gone the serious questions were asked to him.

"How bad is she Jas?" (Adam)

"All I can tell you is what I told them the next two days are going to be rough for that little girl" (Jason)

"Doctor, Stella and I are CSIs and Sid and Marty are both medical examiners and then Adam well…he's Adam, tell us the extent of her injuries from the accident" (Mac)

"Alright then, you want what I told them about the extent of her injuries or what the surgeon did to repair them?" (Jason)

"Extent of injuries please, doctor. I think Marty and I can explain anything surrounding the procedure that they may like to know" (Sid)

"If you say so, doctor. Emily was hit by some falling glass it nicked one of her short gastric arteries causing part of her spleen to rupture and produced some internal bleeding, the glass also hit a very small part of her small intestines, and another piece managed to slice her left wrist open" (Jason)

"Oh my god" (Stella)

"My lord" (Mac)

"That poor child" (Sid)

"Who'd do something like this to a daycare?" (Marty)

"But she's going to pull through right, Jas? She has too" (Adam)

"I can't really say Adam, it all depends on Emily" (Jason)

"Don't worry Adam that little girl is a fighter just like her parents" (Mac)

"How's that?" (Jason)

"Well Doctor, Don Flack was nearly killed about two years ago in a bombing" (Sid)

"And her mother was the only survive of a shooting where all her friends were killed, when she was just a teenager" (Stella)

"Wow that explains a few things" (Jason)

"Now onto another matter, I would like to know did Adam say you were twenty?" (Sid)

"Yeah he did, I graduated from John Hopkins when I was sixteen. I'm what they call a child genius" (Jason)

"I'd say" (Marty)

"I would really like to stick around and talk a bit more but I have a few more patients that I need to check on" (Jason)

"One last thing before you go" (Stella)

"Sure, go ahead" (Jason)

"How many of your patients are from the daycare?" (Sid)

"Let's see fifteen of twenty-five from the daycare are under my supervision, why do you ask?" (Jason)

"Just curious, how many doctors did they put on this" (Marty)

"All of us" (Jason)

"How many would that be?" (Sid)

"Five, two with me and three on there own. We only have two pediatric surgeons, one attending and two others" (Jason)

"Doctor Ross, the patient in 203 is having trouble breathing again" (Nurse Yates)

"Check the monitor's on the O2 reader, they could be acting up again and if so replace the tank with a new one. Just let me know if there's no change even with the new tank" (Jason)

"Sure thing, Doctor" (Nurse Yates)

"Duty calls, both you doctor's must have known what that was like and is like" (Jason)

"Yes we do" (Sid and Marty)

"Okay, thanks for your time" (Mac)

"No problem" (Jason), then he was gone leaving the three men and one woman alone in the waiting room.

As for Lindsay, Flack and Bobby they were all in the ICU room where poor little Emily was lying in, fighting for her little life.

"She looks so fragile, Don" (Lindsay)

"I know Linds, but she's a fighter she'll pull through this" (Don)

"She has to Don; I don't know what I'd due if I ever lost her" (Lindsay)

"Me neither, Linds, me neither" (Don)

"Emi, wake up. Me brought you Beatty you got to wake up" (Robert)

"Buddy, she can't wake up right now" (Don)

"No me want Emi awake, dada. No more sleep she wake up" (Robert)

"Linds, I'm going to take him out of here and give him to Mac and Stella to watch, I think he's just fighting sleep. Then I'll be right back" (Don)

"Okay, Don. I'll be here" (Lindsay).


	4. Chapter 4

diclaimer: again i own nothing except for my characters in the story.

Other than that I hope you enjoy this new chapter and thanks to all my reviewers I know its been awhile, but I'm back writing and posting for the time being. Now on with the story.

--

After much refusal from the little boy to move Don, bent down and picked him up and carried him all the way out to the others where he fell asleep in Don's arms during the walk to them.

"Don, is everything alright? (Mac)

"Yeah, we just needed to get Bobby out of the room he was starting to get very cranky and demanding" (Don)

"Here let me take the little guy" (Stella)

"Thanks. You guys alright with hanging onto him for a little while" (Don)

"No problem Flack. Be with your girls right now" (Adam)

"When did he fall asleep?" (Stella)

"As soon as I picked him up, he was fighting me like he normal does but he crashed pretty quickly. Where's Sid and Marty?" (Don)

"They had to get back to the morgue, a triple homicide and a bodega shooting came in and they needed help" (Mac)

"And known of you guys were needed at either of them?" (Don)

"I was just on my way to join Danny at the scene of the triple but I can get someone else to cover for me and the bodega shooting is being covered by swing" (Mac)

"It's cool Mac, go work the triple. I think Stella and Adam can handle this little guy, on there own" (Don)

"Hey Mac, I'll take your triple, so you can stay here" (Adam)

"You sure, your can handle it Adam?" (Mac)

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I can handle it, I only have a few things in the lab that I need to do, anyways. Plus I have Danny there to help me along and you guys are only a phone call away. So it'll be no problem for me" (Adam)

"Alright, well you know the address get out there" (Mac)

"Okay, keep me posted" (Adam)

"We will don't worry" (Mac)

"Why wasn't Danny here, Don?" (Stella)

"It's a long story Stella" (Don)

"Then give us the cliff notes" (Stella)

"Him and Linds had been going behind my back for the past month" (Don)

"Impossible, she'd never do that to you and neither would Danny" (Stella)

"They did she confessed to me last night, it feels like a thousand years ago now" (Don)

"That's why that scene this morning outside the precinct" (Stella)

"Yeah, on her part. I'd never do something so vindictive like that, guys. I love her and our life together so much. I'm willing to forgive her once she tells me why she did it" (Don)

"How'd you find out about them, anyways?" (Mac)

"I got off work early last night and picked up some Chinese on the way home, I figured a nice meal as a family and after we put the kids to bed I was going to ask her to marry me, I have the ring and everything. Then the thing with Danny happens and now Emily…" (Don)

"You can still do that Don; I know that she loves you. God when we first went out at the end of her first week she couldn't stop talking about the '_hot, baby blue-eyed homicide detective, with this killer smile_' that she had meet at her first crime scene, does that tell you something" (Stella)

"And think about it Don, you were the same way about her that first week, couldn't stop asking about her or even trying to see her. Take it from me Don; you have it something fierce for one Lindsay Monroe from Bozeman, Montana" (Mac)

"Your right, you both are I'm hopelessly in love with the girl and I have two beautiful children to prove it" (Don)

"Exactly now go back and be with the girl, she needs you" (Mac)

"And don't worry this little guys in good hands" (Stella)

"Thanks for everything guys" (Don)

"You're welcome" (Mac and Stella).

Lindsay didn't realize that Flack was really gone from the room, since she was so focused on the little one in front of her. '_Hey baby-girl, you've got to pull through this baby, your daddy and I need you, so does your brother your partner in crime. The two of you are my twin terror's I can't have one without the other. Come on Emi, I need to see those beautiful baby blues that you got from your daddy, sweetheart. Sweetheart you and Bobby are my main reasons for getting home from work on time, you two are what make me laugh and calm me down after a tough day I can't have just one of you doing that. So baby-girl, I'm asking you to fight, for me, daddy and Bobby, because we all need you. Please fight Emily, I need you and those baby blues and to hear your beautiful laugh again, so fight sweet heart fight. I love you and daddy loves you and Bobby loves you, he even stay with Beatty for you he brought her with him to give to you. So wake up sweetie_' all the nurses and fellow parents in the room heard this and hoped that the little girl would wake up for the sake of her parents and brother. When Don came into the room, he caught the end of Lindsay's request to there little girl. Without turning around Lindsay knew that it was Don who had entered the room and not another parent or one of the nurses or doctors.

"Is Bobby, okay?" (Lindsay)

"Yeah he was just fighting sleep; he's out with Mac and Stella" (Don)

"Are they okay with watching him right now?" (Lindsay)

"Yeah they have no problem watching him. He's very peaceful when he sleeps" (Don)

"I know why did somebody have to drive into the daycare Don?" (Lindsay)

"I don't know babe" (Don)

"Don I want her to wake up, so badly that I'd do anything for her" (Lindsay)

"I know, come here…I love you babe. And our little girl is a fighter, just like you and me she'll pull through this" (Don)

"What if she can't Don? What then?" (Lindsay)

"We don't think that way sweetheart, she's going to make it through this and everything's going to be okay. You hear me Linds; she's going to be perfectly fine. I promise you on my life that our little girl is going to pull through this like a champ" (Don)

"I know I'm sorry Don. It's just that she looks so fragile and she hasn't looked that way since she was born" (Lindsay)

"You never have to say sorry, to me ever when it involves our kids. Just keep thinking positive, can you do that for me Linds?" (Don)

"Yeah I can" (Lindsay)

"Good" (Don).


	5. Chapter 5

diclaimer: again i own nothing except for my characters in the story. I'd also like to point out that the medical care for what happened was completely made up by me so don't critize me for it.

-----------------------------

It was close to nine o'clock at night when the nurse's insisted that Don and Lindsay go home and come back in the morning. They were both refusing to leave and the only way that they could get them to leave was to bring in Doctor Ross to get them out.

"So detective's I'm told by the nurses that you two are refusing to leave" (Jason)

"As we told them, it's our daughter we're not going anywhere" (Don)

"I understand that believe me I do…and before you say anything, think about this I have a little boy waiting in my office watching a movie because his mommy and daddy aren't leaving his sister" (Jason)

"Impossible, our friends are watching him" (Lindsay)

"That was two hours ago and they both got a call out so I was off when they were leaving and said I'd watch him" (Jason)

"And they let you?" (Lindsay)

"Yeah, plus Bobby took a liking to me. We played cars for quite sometime and read some books then he wanted to watch a movie so we did. Don't worry he was feed and changed" (Jason)

"I don't know what to say" (Lindsay)

"How about thank you and we'll take him home and get something to eat and sleep ourselves and be back here at eight in the morning when visiting hour starts again" (Jason)

"No were going to stay right here" (Don)

"Detective's please; I've been through this with half a dozen other parents. Just tonight I sent all twenty-five kids parent's from the daycare home who didn't want to leave there child alone either. So don't mess with me, take your boy home and come back in the morning" (Jason)

"You know I could have your ass for this" (Don)

"Yeah but you won't" (Jason)

"How are you so sure?" (Don)

"Because I wouldn't be standing here right now and we both know that" (Jason)

"You are nothing like your brother are you?" (Lindsay)

"Nope I'm not and yeah I know, so go home and take care of Bobby. And I'll arrange it so Bobby can get into the daycare here, while we are taking care of Emily" (Jason)

"You don't have to do that Jason" (Lindsay)

"I might not have to do it, but I want to. You have nowhere else to take him, so let me do this for you as away of reconnecting with my older brother" (Jason)

"Thanks" (Don).

Some how it worked he managed to get the two of them to go home for the night and come back at first light tomorrow to see her, now getting Bobby into the daycare may take a little more effort. '_St. Mary's daycare. Nurse Anna James speaking' 'hey it's Doctor Jason Ross from pediatrics' 'what can I do for you, doctor?' 'I need to know if I can get a patient of mines twin brother, into the hospital's daycare' 'I don't think that's possible. What's wrong with there current daycare facility?' 'You know that daycare fatality this morning?' 'Yeah' 'they are from that daycare. There parents have nowhere else to keep him and I'm just trying to help them out, so can we help them?' 'I'll see what I can do. How long are you going to be here for?' 'Another couple of hours. I'm off the clock but I need to finish up a few things and check on a few more patients. So just call me back on my cell and just leave me a message' 'You got it_'. He just hoped that they have room in the daycare for him. Just before he was leaving to go home he stopped in to see how little Emily Flack was doing and to make a little request of her. '_Hey little one, you don't know me but I'm your doctor. I just wanted to see you before I go home for the night; from what I hear you're a very energetic fifteen month old and is completely full of life. I'd like to see that I met your twin brother and he's truly a ball of energy, all your aunts and uncles tell me that you are just like him and that you have the most beautiful of blue eyes I would like to see those also. So your worrying your mom and dad, a whole lot. How about this you wake up for me, whenever you want little lady. No matter what time it is I'll come straight here for you, so wake up sweetheart_'. He wasn't hoping for much maybe a miracle, it's happened for him before he hoped maybe this time will be one of those miracles that he gets.

He was ten feet from the entrance of the hospital to head home when his name was called out through the hospital speaker system. '_DOCTOR ROSS, TO THE PICU. DOCTOR ROSS TO THE PICU_', with that he turned around and ran all the way up five flights of stairs to get to the PICU. Upon arrival there was three nurses hovering over a bed in the centre of the room.

"What happened?" (Jason)

"Her stats are dropping" (Nurse Weston)

"She's convulsing" (Nurse Smith)

"Get me a nine gauge needle with fifteen of morphine and turn her on her side" (Jason)

"Is that a wise move?" (Nurse Mason)

"Probably not, but it's the best I can do for this little one, now please go" (Jason)

"Okay" (nurse Smith)

"Here you go" (Nurse Weston). After giving her the shot it took about two minutes for the morphine to take effect on her and when it did it looked like she was in the clear for the time being. The nurses and Jason all breathed a huge sigh of release once they saw her stats level out from the effect of the morphine in her system.

"Doctor what do we do if this happens to her again?" (Nurse Weston)

"Monitor her carefully if her stats drop below thirty give her five of morphine, directly into her I.V. this time, understood?" (Jason)

"Understood" (nurse's Smith, Mason and Weston)

"And call me if anything happens to her while I'm gone" (Jason)

"When will you be in?" (Nurse Mason)

"Nine" (Jason)

"Okay" (nurse Weston)

"And please do me a favour and not tell her parents until I can review her chart in the morning and tell them myself please" (Jason)

"We can do that, doctor" (Nurse Weston)

"Good and thank you" (Jason). It seemed to him that, his second youngest patient is trying to kill him through shock.


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: again i own nothing except the characters i created

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Don's and Lindsay they were dealing with a different matter, a little boy who doesn't want to sleep in his room because of nightmares. Even though he has forgiven Lindsay he still doesn't feel comfortable sleeping in his bed especially knowing that Danny has slept in it.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch again" (Don)

"Don, please. I need you with me" (Lindsay)

"I can't, not yet" (Don)

"Momma, dada" (Robert)

"In here buddy" (Don)

"Why aren't you sleeping, little man?" (Lindsay)

"Can't nightmares, need Emi" (Robert)

"You want to sleep here, with daddy and me?" (Lindsay)

"Yes please" (Robert)

"Linds" (Don)

"Don, he needs the both of us" (Lindsay)

"Fine. Come on buddy; let's get your bear while mommy finishes getting ready for bed" (Don)

"Okay" (Robert). While they were gone from the room Lindsay got a phone call from the one person she wasn't expecting to hear from, Danny. '_What do you want?' 'That's no way to greet someone Montana' 'whatever, what do you want Messer?' 'You' 'too bad, I don't want you' 'that's too bad, because I ain't going to leave you alone until you change your mind' 'Danny you never had a chance with me ever, and that time we were together was a huge mistake I knew it but I couldn't stop myself' 'Keep saying that Montana maybe if you say it enough times you'll actually start to believe it_', Don came in just ahead of Bobby to find Lindsay on the phone in a heated argument with somebody. He had no idea who would call her at eleven-thirty at night until he heard her say '_Danny_', which made him extremely mad that she would call him during all of this until he heard her say: '_Danny, why can't you leave me alone. I don't love you. I never have and I never will. Don is who I love and nobody is every going to change that_' hearing that gave Don the needed desire he needed to walk over to Lindsay and ask her for her phone and she gave it to him. '_Lindsay, stop trying to deny how you feel about me. You can just come out and admit the truth to me like I have. I love you and you love me… you there Montana?' 'Nope she isn't but I am Dan and I so enjoyed your little confession about being in love with my girlfriend but I'm pretty sure she's told you that she doesn't want you, it was a slip-up a mistake something she'll never do again and trust me she don't love you Dan. You couldn't handle her love if she was truly in love with you, because she is an intense one, she's pretty wild in bed. I'm going to say nothing like you experience because you'd have to have felt her when she was at her…why would I tell you, it's a personally thing between me and my girl. So night Danny_' then he hung up on him and turned to Lindsay.

"What too much?" (Don)

"No just enough, I think he got the message" (Lindsay)

"Where's baby boy, at Linds?" (Don)

"I don't know? I didn't see him come into the room after you" (Lindsay). The two of them got very concerned that Bobby wasn't where he should have been. They checked his and Emily's bedroom and he wasn't there, they looked in the bathroom he wasn't there, the hall closet nothing, the dining room nope, the kitchen nope, the last place they looked was in the living room and that is where they found him, in a pile of Emily's toy dolls sitting in the corner. Don went to pick him up but was stopped by Lindsay, who instead went and picked him up herself something she hadn't done since before they saw Emily at the hospital.

As much as Don wanted to share the same bed as Lindsay he couldn't completely bring himself to do it but he knew his son needed him and that was all that matter to him at the moment. During the night Bobby woke up screaming out for Emily and he was shaking so badly that both Don and Lindsay was scared he was going to accidentally hurt himself.

"Hey buddy, wake up for daddy" (Don)

"EMI…" (Robert)

"It's okay baby wake up" (Lindsay)

"Momma, dada" (Robert)

"We're here buddy" (Don)

"We'll always be here for you bud" (Lindsay)

"Nightmare, mommy" (Robert)

"About Emi?" (Don)

"Yeah, Emi gone" (Robert)

"No she isn't, is that what your dream was about buddy, Emi being gone?" (Lindsay)

"Yes" (Robert)

"Did you see Emi get hurt?" (Don)

"I was getting us juice, didn't see it" (Robert)

"So you didn't see Emi, get hurt?" (Don)

"No me heard and felt it" (Robert)

"Come here buddy, you want to sleep in daddy's arms?" (Don)

"No mommy and daddy's arms" (Robert)

"Okay" (Lindsay)

"Sure thing little man, come here" (Don). It wasn't long before Bobby feel back to sleep, leaving Don and Lindsay a few minutes to just stare at their frightened little boy who was curled up in both of there arms fast asleep. Just seeing how much pain that Bobby was in and seeing Emily lying in the hospital bed truly was breaking his heart, he never thought he'd ever have to see his children hurt. Staying in bed was something he couldn't do so he casual extracted Bobby from his arms and Lindsay's arms from him. The movement and lack of contact with Don had waken her up to see him getting dressed.

"Don, what's wrong?" (Lindsay)

"I can't do this Linds; I can't be here right now. Not when my kids are hurting so much and I can't trust my own girlfriend" (Don)

"Just talk to me, Don. Don't run. You taught me that over anything else when we first got together, that as long as we talk we can overcome anything" (Lindsay)

"I know that Linds, but I just can't. Currently I'm living a lie" (Don)

"How so?" (Lindsay)

"I'm pretending everything is fine, that you didn't cheat on me with my former best friend and that I'm okay with being around you when I'm not. I need to get out of here, and go somewhere" (Don)

"But Don, what do you think will happen to Bobby when he wakes up in the morning and doesn't see you, then what?" (Lindsay)

"I don't know, I have to get out of here. I need to clear my head. I need a run" (Don)

"Fine Don, go run. Don't say I never tried to talk to you or stop you. Heck I'd get out of bed right now and tell you why I did what I did and why I did it with Danny if it would make a difference for you right now" (Lindsay)

"Would you really do that Linds, would you get out of that bed and tell me why you slept with Danny?" (Don)

"If it would make you feel better yeah I would, Don. Because that's how much I love you and this life we have together" (Lindsay)

"Then do it get out of bed when are vulnerable son, needs you more than anything" (Don)

"Me? What about you? Bobby needs both of us to be strong for him and your running away like a scared child" (Lindsay)

"Whatever I'm done with this" (Don)

"Just like that?" (Lindsay)

"Yeah just like that?" (Don)

"You know what Don, I know I hurt you and subconsciously the kids, heck I hurt me even and I know that. But nothing I can say or do right now is going to change your mind about me. Because you are only really lashing out at me because of Emily, and I can deal with that, right now. But your telling me that exact same line that the one other person you hate more than me at the moment, has been telling me for the past day and that isn't fine" (Lindsay)

"And what would that be?" (Don)

"That would be: '_Whatever I'm done with this_'. Danny said that to me after every conversation we had that day. So just think about this are you really any better then him? And if you really think you can give me a truthful answer then let me hear it otherwise just leave. But if you leave don't come back until your ready to face me like the man I feel in love with three years ago at the zoo" (Lindsay). What could he say to that? He knew Lindsay was right he was no better then Danny, no matter how he tried to rationalize it in his head, he just couldn't. So he packed himself up a small duffle back and walked out the door, without even a second glance to Lindsay or Bobby. At that moment everything Don was living for was gone, his life, his children and even Lindsay there was no way he can come back from this unless Emily pulled through otherwise he wouldn't be coming back home, at all.

Lindsay couldn't believe he did it, he actually do it, Donald Flack Junior actually packed a bag and walked out on her and the life they have worked at for the last three years to create together. Thinking about that was the last thing on her mind since she needed to focus on her children and how there father walking out on them is going to affect them. Don was in his car driving it was five-thirty in the morning and he had no idea where to go? In a situation like this he would go to Danny's but not this time, he's part of the reason why he left actually the biggest part. He could always go to his parent's but they'd ask him too many questions, then he remembered Mac. The one person who said he could come to him no matter what and that's who he was going to. Arriving at a little after six at Mac's apartment door without any warning may not be a smart move but he needed somewhere to go and he figured Mac would be his best move.

Mac couldn't figure out why somebody was knocking on his door at a little after six in the morning especially when he just got home around five from the lab. Once he reached the door and saw who was standing on the other side he opened it with a long of concern on his face.

"Did something happen to Emily?" (Mac)

"No, she's alright at least that's what I'm guessing" (Don)

"Then why are you here?" (Mac)

"I needed somewhere to go Mac and since I can't go to Danny's or my parent's house I came here" (Don)

"What happened Don?" (Mac)

"I left Mac, I had an argument with Lindsay and I left. She told me that if I was to walk out that door to not comeback, so I just left without looking back. I left my life, my children and Lindsay, Mac" (Don)

"Come on in, Don" (Mac). All reason left him the second he heard how broken Don Flack was, this wasn't the same homicide detective who would joke around with him and his staff or the man who told him at the end of Lindsay's first week that he was in love with Lindsay Monroe, this was a broken man a man who has lost everything and doesn't know how to get it back.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: again i own nothing except for my characters in the story. I'd also like to point out that the medical care for what happened was completely made up by me so don't critize me for it.

Sorry it took me so long too update but I was kind of busy, but I'm back now and will try to stay on top of posting new chapters

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been known by Mac that people in which he worked with would more than likely become statistics at some point or another, yet he never thought that Don Flack and Lindsay Monroe would become one of them, a couple who break up when they have others to think about. If he was told by somebody when Don and Lindsay first start going out that those two in three years time would have a family together Mac wouldn't have believed it, but if he was told that in three years time that Don would walk out on Lindsay and the life that they have together, that he would never believe not in a million years that man loves Lindsay with every fiber in his being and Mac wasn't going to let them fall apart because of one month of weakness that Lindsay had that made her turn to her boyfriends best friend for the needed support. As much as he didn't want to get involved in Lindsay and Don's problems, he couldn't help it they have two little ones to look after and if there's one thing that Mac knows it's that Lindsay can't handle Bobby on top of hoping for Emily, to wake up, alone. After much debating he decided that he was going to be the friend that both Don and Lindsay needs at the moment and once Emily is better he's going to work on the two's relationship. Don knew that placing Mac in the middle of his problems with Lindsay was probably a bad idea but right now he needed a friend and Mac was that friend.

"So please explain to me again Don why you would leave Lindsay, when she needs you the most?" (Mac)

"I don't know Mac, it was just. Bobby woke up screaming for Emily, he told us what he went through and then he wanted to sleep in both of our arms and that is when I couldn't deal with it. I love Lindsay, Bobby and Emily, so much Mac…" (Don)

"I know that Don, but saying it is one thing same with sticking by them, yet walking out on them is something completely different. Something that I thought you were better then" (Mac)

"You don't think I know that Mac, heck I was going to propose to Linds the other night. Then I found out about the thing with Danny and that changed everything" (Don)

"Propose?" (Mac)

"Yeah I bought the ring like three months ago, Mac. I've carried it in my work bag ever since I left Tiffany's" (Don)

"How long have you been planning on proposing for?" (Mac)

"Ever since, she had told me that she was pregnant with Emily and Robert, I just didn't have the money for the ring at the time….Actually that's a lie Mac, to tell you the truth it was on our third date that I wanted to marry Linds" (Don)

"Then why did you wait?" (Mac)

"Nerves. Believe it or not, that little CSI from Montana. She makes me seem timid; the big bad male homicide detective from Queens, New York is scared of a little female CSI from Bozeman, Montana. Who'd have thought?" (Don)

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Don. That's why you two are so great together, between your height's, appearances and personalities nobody would every think that you and Lindsay would get together or that she can intimidate anyone for that matter especially intimidate you " (Mac)

"I guess, but not everyone doubted the two of us. Did they?" (Don)

"No there were two of us, who knew that the two of you could beat the odds. That's what make's you two perfect for one another" (Mac)

"Let me guess those two who knew we could do it were you and Stella?" (Don)

"Maybe we are the two who believed in you but you need to believe in it also in order for it to work" (Mac)

"Its hard Mac, she broke everything that are relationship is based on" (Don)

"Okay, she probably did, but you probably didn't help very much" (Mac)

"What are you saying Mac?" (Don)

"All I'm saying is that it takes two people to make the relationship work and that is what you two don't have, it's give and take Don. I've notice for the past few months that you two have been losing that connection" (Mac)

"No we haven't" (Don)

"Okay then, if you say so Don" (Mac)

"Yeah I do, I don't even know why I came here" (Don)

"You came because you needed a friend and I'm the only one that you can turn to, who won't turn you away. You knew that I'd listen and give you advice that's why you came to me" (Mac)

"That's probably why; you are such a good friend Mac" (Don)

"I know Don, but I don't mean to be rude but can I at least get some sleep? I've been up for the past forty-eight hours and this is my day-off, so?" (Mac)

"Sure go ahead I was just going to ask if I could crash in your spare room for a couple hours before I headed in to the hospital" (Don)

"Be my guest" (Mac). Even with what he said Mac knew in the end the decision to take that step and try and fix that relationship was to only going to happen if those two could just sit down together and clear the air.

When Lindsay woke up Bobby was still asleep but this time lying in Don's spot in the bad, instead of curled up next to her, like he was when Don had left. So she got out of bed carefully not to wake him up and went into the kitchen to make some coffee and see if Don was there. Sure enough he wasn't anywhere to find in the apartment, Lindsay just hoped that Don hadn't gone out and done anything stupid. Once the coffee was ready she grabbed herself a cup and went into Bobby and Emily's room, to grab Bobby clothes to wear today and then went back into her room to get changed making sure that Bobby was still asleep before she went into the bathroom, to get herself ready. Bobby woke up just as Lindsay was coming out of the bathroom dressed to begin the day or in there case go to the hospital.

"Momma" (Robert)

"Yeah baby" (Lindsay)

"Morning, momma" (Robert)

"Morning baby, you alright?" (Lindsay)

"Yeah, where's daddy?" (Robert)

"He's not here" (Lindsay)

"Where is he?" (Robert)

"I don't know, baby. I don't know" (Lindsay)

"Momma" (Robert)

"Yeah?" (Lindsay)

"We seeing Emi, today?" (Robert)

"After we have breakfast and get you dress we'll go see her, okay?" (Lindsay)

"Okay" (Robert). It broke her heart seeing the look on Bobby's face when he asked where Don was and she couldn't tell him, at least not the truth that his daddy walked out on them. Lindsay was hoping that Don hadn't gone out and done something stupid, but with how upset, confused and whatever else Don is, she doesn't know what he's capable of doing or not doing in his current state. After getting Bobby feed and dressed the two of them were out the door to go to the hospital to see if Emily has gotten any better.

Even though Jason Ross wasn't suppose to start for another couple of hours he showed up to work early. Just as he was walking up from the underground employee parking lot, Jason caught sight of Don Flack sitting out on a bench across from the entrance of the hospital.

"Detective" (Jason)

"Doctor. What brings you in here so early?" (Don)

"What makes you think I'm in early and that I don't just start at this time?" (Jason)

"If you did start at this time, you wouldn't be just pulling in now and I heard the nurses talking about you yesterday as I was leaving" (Don)

"I see, I probably shouldn't try and lie to a homicide detective and I'm going to have to have a talk with those nurses as well, so what brings you here at seven in the morning?" (Jason)

"I need somewhere to think and this was it" (Don)

"Where's Miss Monroe and your son Robert?" (Jason)

"Probably on there way here, I don't know for sure" (Don)

"You don't know, for sure if your girlfriend and other child are on there way here?" (Jason)

"No I don't doc and how do you know she's my girlfriend and not my wife?" (Don)

"Easy from the way you introduced her yesterday '_that's her mother Lindsay Monroe_', not that's my wife. So I put two and two together plus I checked her medical records" (Jason)

"Aren't we a wisecrack, just like your brother aren't you?" (Don)

"Not quite like my brother" (Jason)

"Yeah I can sort of tell, Adam looks older then he actual is and you look like a kid who hasn't faced what he has" (Don)

"That's because I haven't maybe, I'll tell you about it sometime" (Jason)

"I'd like that. So besides you coming in early how's my girl doing?" (Don)

"I'm not going to lie to you she had a pretty tough night from what I saw and was told" (Jason)

"Saw?" (Don)

"I didn't leave the hospital till close to midnight, just as I was leaving I was called back to the PICU where Emily went into seizures and I had to give her an injection to try and stop the convulsing, it worked for a little while. They called me three more times during the night, and…" (Jason)

"And, what? What happened?" (Don)

"Okay, that was around three, they were taking her back into surgery to see if they missed something, and that's why I'm here early she's my patient and I want to check on her condition before I tell you anything else or more in depth as the case maybe, okay?" (Jason)

"Alright and just thanks, for caring so much" (Don)

"No problem, this is a lame line but it's sort of my job to care. Yet for your daughter it just feels different. Have you had anything to eat yet?" (Jason)

"Nope I came here from a friend's place, so I haven't eaten yet why?" (Don)

"Because before I head upstairs to see them I was going to go to the cafeteria to grab a drink and a bagel. I can get you something if you want since they don't open to the visitors till about ten-thirty" (Jason)

"Sure I could go for a coffee and a bagel myself" (Don)

"Great so come with me and I can get you in and I'll pay it's the least I can do for you, since you're here so early" (Jason)

"Alright, I'll take a free meal" (Don)

"Let's go" (Jason). Dealing with cops are pretty new to him, but parents aren't a new thing. He knew that any parent concerned with the well-being of their child can be very nerve wracking, but if there's some kind of problem in the home it will end to the parent's level of control during a situation.

After treating detective Flack to a coffee and a bagel he left him on the fifth floor waiting room while he went to his office to drop off his bag and food before heading over to the PICU to check on several patients before visiting hours start in a half hour. The nurse on duty noticed Jason right away and came over to talk to him.

"Meghan, aren't you off yet?" (Jason)

"Not till you come on at nine, Jas, and it's not nine" (Meghan)

"I know I'm concerned about my youngest patient from the daycare accident yesterday. She had a pretty rough night, I just want to make sure she's okay for now" (Jason)

"Emily Flack, is your patient?" (Meghan)

"Yeah she is. So do I need to ask you or Jordan about her?" (Jason)

"Ask Jordan, he wanted to be informed when you or whoever is her doctor gets in" (Meghan)

"Thanks is he in his office or on rounds?" (Jason)

"I think his office. And tell him for me that if he isn't ready to leave by twenty after nine, I'm leaving without him" (Meghan)

"Okay. Sure I'll tell him, that" (Jason). Jason went on his search to track down Doctor Jordan Michaels before Emily Flack's parents and brother can see her, with no luck. When he didn't find Jordan he received another surprise instead, a phone call. '_Jason Ross, pediatrics. Hello?' 'Doctor Ross, it's Nurse Anna James from the hospital daycare' 'okay, what's up Nurse James?' 'I tried you at your office last night, and at home. It's involving your patients twin brother' 'yeah what's the word; please tell me it was a yes?' 'My supervisor said yes, until the patient is out of the hospital, that good enough for you?' 'That's great for me, tell your boss I owe him one' 'and what about me, I stuck my neck out for you?' 'I owe you as well' 'that's better_'. That was some news that Jason liked receiving the kind that gives him some big hope. After he finished up that conversation, he stopped by the nurses' station and asked the nurse there to page Doctor Michaels and let him know that he was looking for him and then asked the nurse if she could direct Emily Flack's family to his office, when they all arrive. Before heading back to his office to wait for Jordan and to wait for Emily's family.

To Don it felt like hours had passed since Jason left him in the waiting room, then again he wasn't much of one to wait around. When he saw Jason approach he thought it was to talk to him but instead he had gone over to the nurse's station to talk to one about doing something. Don isn't one who normal people watch on his spare time he usual leaves that up to the CSIs but ever since Emily and Robert were born, he watches people a bit more often. He noticed all the doctors and nurses walking around and noticed many changes in the facial features. When he looked at his watch he noticed it read ten after eight and there was no sight of Lindsay or Bobby yet, but just as he was about to get up and head to the stairwell to call Lindsay, when the elevator opened up and out stepped Lindsay and Bobby.

Before Lindsay could realize what was happening Bobby had took off running.

"Robert Donald Flack, get back here" (Lindsay)

"Dada, dada" (Robert)

"Hey buddy, Lindsay" (Don)

"Don, how long have you been here?" (Lindsay)

"Since about quarter to seven" (Don)

"Dada" (Robert)

"Yeah buddy?" (Don)

"Morning" (Robert)

"Morning buddy" (Don)

"Why you leave home early, daddy?" (Robert)

"I needed to think buddy" (Don)

"About what?" (Robert)

"About a few things, okay?" (Don)

"O-Kay, we see Emi now?" (Robert)

"Not until we check your diaper young man" (Lindsay)

"It's clean momma, I promise" (Robert)

"You said that when you were getting ready to come to the hospital buddy" (Lindsay)

"It's the truth, momma I clean" (Robert)

"Robert Donald Flack, are you lying to your mother?" (Don)

"No daddy" (Robert)

"Come here and let me check, then" (Don)

"Okay" (Robert). Sure enough he was lying about having a wet bottom, but instead of confronting him about it, Don just picked him up and took the extended backpack from Lindsay and went to change him.

When he got back he found Jason and another doctor he didn't know standing there talking to Lindsay.

"Linds?" (Don)

"Momma, who they?" (Robert)

"They buddy are Doctor's Ross and Michaels, they are looking after Emily"(Lindsay)

"They help Emi?" (Robert)

"Yeah were helping Emily" (Dr. Jordan Michaels)

"Okay" (Robert)

"But before we go to my office to talk more about Emily, I think it would be best if Robert didn't join us" (Jason)

"Impossible, Doctor we have no where else for him to go" (Lindsay)

"Not true, I told you last night that I was going to try and get him into the hospital daycare and this morning they called me back informing me that Robert is able to stay with them until Emily is out of the hospital" (Jason)

"Wow, thanks" (Lindsay)

"Yeah, thanks" (Don)

"No problem, how about we get Nurse Brenner over there to take him down to the daycare while we talk?" (Jason)

"No, me stay with momma and dada" (Robert)

"Bobby, listen…" (Lindsay)

"Linds, let me" (Don)

"Alright" (Lindsay)

"Bobby, we need you to go to the daycare" (Don)

"Don't want to" (Robert)

"What if I took you down there and promised to come back after mommy and I finish talking to the doctors, so you can see Emily. How does that sound to you?" (Don)

"O-Kay, I guess" (Robert)

"Good now can you apologizes to the doctors for your outburst" (Don)

"Sorry, doctors" (Robert)

"That's okay" (Jason)

"Thank you, for your apology young man" (Dr. Michaels)

"You're welcome" (Robert)

"Now buddy, give mommy a hug and tell her you love her before we go down to the daycare" (Don)

"Okay…love you momma, see soon" (Robert)

"Love you too buddy and I'll see you soon" (Lindsay). With a promise from Don that he'd be back in a few minutes they all waited for him to return before they proceeded to Jason's office to talk about Emily.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: again i own nothing except for my characters in the story. I'd also like to point out that the medical care for what happened was completely made up by me so don't critize me for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Don had got Bobby taken care of in the daycare he headed back upstairs to rejoin Lindsay and the doctors in order to find out how his little girl was doing. But as he was approaching the nurse's station that was at the elevators just before he turns to head down the hall to the nurse's station located just outside of the PICU, he caught sight of the one man he was not in the mood of seeing, _Danny_. He had no reason to be there unless Lindsay called him and told him about last night but, she wouldn't do that not when they both knew deep down they could somehow fix this thing between them. So Don made a decision go over to Danny and see why he was here and what he wanted. It was just as he was approaching Danny that he saw some blonde nurse walk over to him and give him a very passionate '_hello_' kiss. That made Don realize that he wasn't just the only one hurt by Danny and Lindsay's relationship, but then again those two could have just started up a few weeks ago. Then again nothing the way she kissed him represented more than just a few dates, those two seemed serious. Seeing this made Don want to find out more about this woman so he could hurt him as much as he has been hurt by him. Now all he had to do was just figure out who that woman was and tell her unfaithful her boyfriend is that should hurt Danny just as much as he had hurt him.

Lindsay was wondering if Robert had given Don a harder time than she thought since he hadn't shown up yet. But before anyone could voice that we should move to Doctor Ross' office and have one of the nurses bring him down Don came into view, much to all of those standing there's relief.

"So shall we head to my office now?" (Jason)

"Sure thing, lead the way Doc" (Don)

"I'll catch up Jason; I need to make a call letting somebody know that I'll just take the subway" (Dr. Michaels)

"No problem, Jordan. I'll just inform them of everything up until I left for the night" (Jason)

"Great, I shouldn't be more than five minutes" (Dr. Michaels)

"Take your time doctor Michaels; I think doctor Ross has plenty to tell us as is" (Lindsay)

"Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can and Jason remember just what you were witness to not what you were told about that's what I went through during the night, understood?" (Dr. Michaels)

"Understood, mother" (Jason)

"Boy, I ought to kick your ass" (Dr. Michaels)

"Doctor Michaels, that's no way to speak with a fellow doctor in front of a patient's family!" (Dr. Vanessa Franks)

"Your right, sorry doctor Franks and doctor Ross, I didn't mean to get out of line. And I'm sorry detective Flack and Monroe, it'll never happen again" (Dr. Michaels)

"No problem, man I'd take offense to that comment myself, if it was ever directed at me" (Don)

"All is forgiven; I've blown up on people like that before myself also" (Lindsay)

"Don't worry Jordan, I know you've had a tough couple of nights and my remark was absolutely unnecessary and uncalled for" (Jason)

"Thank you, better Vanessa? And by the way I was just telling them that I'd catch up with them because I had to let Meghan know that I'd take the subway home so she didn't have to wait for me. Since I was just going to explain to them their daughter's current condition" (Dr. Michaels)

"Oh there Emily Flack's parents? No problem, I'll just let Meghan know for you since I wanted to go shopping with her today anyways. Unless you have a problem with that Jordan?" (Dr. Franks)

"None whatsoever Vanessa and thanks, tell Meg I'll call her later then" (Dr. Michaels)

"You're welcome and I will. I'll also get her to leave the keys in your office so you can get the car to drive home" (Dr. Franks)

"That would be great" (Dr. Michaels)

"I'll take it that those of us standing here can all head to my office now?" (Dr. Ross)

"Yes, we can. So lead the way" (Dr. Michaels). They then head down to Jason office where the two men proceeded to tell Don and Lindsay about Emily's condition and possible complications that could still come about due to her age, size and extent of her injuries.

In a sense Emily was doctor Michaels' youngest patient that he had ever operated on but he had high hopes for her pulling through this and living life like a regular little girl her age would. Once they explained everything to Don and Lindsay, the two gave them sometime alone in Jason's office to talk or do whatever as long as they didn't throw or break anything within his office. Upon the two doctors return into the office they found the two still sitting where they had left them sitting when they first left the room close to ten minutes earlier.

"So…everything okay?" (Dr. Michaels)

"Yeah, just still in shock from everything you told us" (Lindsay)

"She seriously went through all that just last night and early morning?" (Don)

"That and more, see currently that little lady is fighting one hell of a battle for survival and believe me, it's a scary one to come back from" (Dr. Ross)

"What do you mean by that, last part?" (Lindsay)

"If I'm not mistaken doctor Ross, went through surgery himself similar to the one that your daughter went through, no more than five years ago, am I right Jason?" (Dr. Michaels)

"You're right Jordan, I was in Afghanistan when it happened, caught a mortar to the chest, I died three times on the table. They performed the same surgery on me that they performed on Emily. Instead of me losing part of my spleen I lost all of it and half of my small intestines has been cauterized to prevent scarring as well as my short gastric arteries was cauterized as well" (Jason)

"And I thought are life was hard, does Adam know about what happened to you?" (Lindsay)

"Nope, not even my grandmother who raised me knows. But that's not important right now, what is important is the well being of your daughter and her brother" (Jason)

"What about Bobby?" (Don)

"What's going to happen to my baby boy?" (Lindsay)

"Nothing, we just want to make sure he isn't experiencing any possible signs of trauma from the accident" (Jason)

"Nothing, just nightmares but that's probably expected" (Lindsay)

"Yeah usually, it is. To an extent" (Jason)

"It also depends on the level of awareness your son had at the time of the accident and where he was located in the room" (Dr. Michaels)

"Just a few feet away from his sister getting juice, he said he felt and heard the crash" (Don)

"That's impressive to hear, not many of the kids could tell us anything about the crash" (Dr. Michaels)

"Not many of the children's parents are cops" (Lindsay)

"Quite true…I hate to sound rude, but if there's no questions about your daughters surgery from last night. I'm going to be heading home, I have been here since eight o'clock Wednesday morning and it's now Friday morning" (Dr. Michaels)

"So your point is what Jordan?" (Jason)

"I need more sleep then thirty minutes here and an hour there" (Dr. Michaels)

"You operated on our daughter on lack of sleep" (Lindsay)

"Of course not. When I say I've gotten thirty here and an hour there, I mean…heck you folks have been through it" (Dr. Michaels)

"Yeah I know what you mean. The day before the accident I had just gotten off of a sixty-four hour shift myself. I just thought I'd give you a hard time" (Lindsay)

"Thanks, I think" (Dr. Michaels)

"Take it as a compliment she doesn't give many of those out, freely anymore since the twins were born" (Don)

"Alright then. I thank you and now I shall be leaving before I get dragged into working an extra shift" (Dr. Michaels)

"Come on Jordan, working my shift wont be that bad for you" (Jason)

"Yeah, right you don't get off until midnight tonight. To late of a day for me, especially when I work at seven tomorrow morning" (Dr. Michaels)

"That's right your working that shift, while doc Franks goes to that conference" (Jason)

"Exactly, so bye" (Dr. Michaels)

"Bye" (Jason, Don and Lindsay). It wasn't that much long after doctor Michaels left that the three remaining occupants of the office left themselves. Don and Lindsay off to wards the elevator to both get their son so he can see his sister and Jason off towards another part of the pediatrics wing to start his rounds.

Neither of them talked once during the ride down in the elevator to get Bobby from the daycare, so that he could come and see Emily with them. for the two of them it felt strange seeing Bobby so happy without having Emily playing with him or even playing near him. It made them rethink about taking Bobby out of the comfortable environment he's in at the moment. '_Don are you sure that taking Bobby from here is a good idea at the moment?' 'Not really, but then again he'll remember if we didn't come and get him like we promised' 'so, we should get him then?' 'Yeah we should_'. Without another word on the matter the two of them walked into the entrance area of the center which was met by a young worker of no more then thirty with shoulder length blond hair, olive toned complexion who was sitting behind the desk working at the daycare. Before she even started her introduction she got up from her desk and went to stand in front of her visitors. And that is when Don got a good look at the outfit she was wearing a little knee length v-neck dress in his favorite color dark green showing off her curves in all the right places.

"Welcome to St. Mary's daycare, my names Carrie Davis. How may I help you two out today?" (Carrie Davis)

"Hello, my names Donald Flack junior, and this is my…" (Don)

"I'm his girlfriend, Lindsay Monroe. We are here to pick up our son Robert Flack, just so he can go upstairs to see his twin sister for a little while…" (Lindsay)

"And then we'd bring him right back down. I promise you" (Don)

"Oh so you're the parent's of that charming little boy in there. I was told by the nurse that we have a new child for a little while and this one is very handsome, all the little girls in there like him. And I can see why…now" (Carrie)

"Alright, so can we take our son out for a little while or not?" (Lindsay)

"Sure thing, let me just go get him while you two wait here" (Carrie)

"No problem, we'll be right here" (Don), once out of ear shot of them Lindsay made a comment that didn't quite surprise Don that much.

"Cat got you tongue or were you too distract by the forwardness coming from the woman about her interest in you, Donald?" (Lindsay)

"Jealous much Monroe?" (Don)

"Jealous of what? A woman who if she wasn't wearing that skimpy little outfit couldn't in a million years ever get a second glance from you. Not a chance, I know you and you wouldn't act so childish" (Lindsay)

"I think you are. I think I finally found what I need to settle the betrayal that I got from you being with my former best friend and I'm in no way whatsoever being childish, more like sensible and kind" (Don)

"That's petty Don and it isn't your style. Hell I doubt its even her style" (Lindsay)

"You never know, Linds. It could be" (Don). Before anything else could be said Carrie came out holding Bobby's hand, but the second Bobby saw his mommy and daddy he let go of her hand and ran straight to his mommy by-passing his daddy's open arms.

"Hey sweetheart, we said we'd get you" (Lindsay)

"I know" (Robert)

"But you thought we'd see her without you, didn't you buddy?" (Don)

"Maybe, me want to see Emi now. Please" (Robert)

"We know, buddy. But don't you have something to say to the nice lady first?" (Don)

"Yes…thank you for watching me miss Carrie" (Robert)

"It was my pleasure Robert, I'll see you in a couple hours" (Carrie)

"No come back, me be with Emi, mommy and daddy" (Robert)

"A couple hours will be fine. The little guys going to need a nap afterwards, anyways. So he'll be back" (Don)

"So I'll see you when you bring him back, then" (Carrie)

"Yes you will" (Don)

"Come along Donald, we have a child to see" (Lindsay)

"Come dada" (Robert)

"Coming" (Don). Sure enough as they were rounding the corner to head towards the elevator he could have sworn he saw the daycare provider Miss. Davis checking him out. That provide to him that Lindsay was wrong, a woman could still find him appealing enough to check out even while he was with his girlfriend and child.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: again i own nothing except for my characters in the story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile across town at the lab, Danny was showing up two hours later for work making it the third time in the past week. Mac was getting frustrated with Danny's current lateness problem and finally figured that he should do something about it before the higher-up's hear about it.

"Danny, my office now" (Mac)

"Sure thing, Mac" (Danny)

"I've been noticing a problem with your sign-in sheet lately, care to explain?" (Mac)

"Bike problems, can't seem to get it starting properly for the past few days. Sorry if it's been a problem" (Danny)

"Yeah it's been a problem Danny a big one. Once in a week is fine but three times is a problem and your bike isn't at fault for all three" (Mac)

"Aren't we on the prowl, this morning" (Danny)

"Watch it Danny, I'm trying to help you I can't do that if you don't let me in" (Mac)

"What's there to help? The girl I'm in love with wants nothing to do with me and my best friend hates me. And this…this is nothing just another place that will turn its back on me, sooner or later" (Danny)

"Not true Danny. I'll always be here for you so will, Stella, Hawkes and everyone else" (Mac)

"Not Lindsay or Flack. The two of them both want nothing to do with me" (Danny)

"Can you blame them Danny? There daughter is fighting for her life right now, and Don just found out you've been sleeping with his girlfriend. Why'd you do it in the first place?" (Mac)

"Tell you the truth Mac, I don't know. I've had a crush on Lindsay since I met her at the zoo…" (Danny)

"There has to be more, Danny. You and Don have been friends for way to long to make a stupid mistake like what you did. How did it start?" (Mac)

"I know Mac, it was a stupid thing. Montana and I went out for drinks one night after work, while Flack was out of town and the kids were at his parents place. We got really drunk and one thing led to another and we just started" (Danny)

"You had to of known it was wrong, she's your best friend's girl, the mother of his kids, it should have ended with that one night. Not lasted for over a month" (Mac)

"That's the thing Mac, after that one night it was like an addiction I had to feel that way with Lindsay again and again, I just couldn't stop and apparently she couldn't either" (Danny)

"I'm trying to help you Danny, but the best thing for you would probably be to focus on your work and forget about everything with Don and Lindsay. I thought I heard Adam say something about you having a girlfriend a nurse or something like that, what about her?" (Mac)

"What about her, there's nothing really to say" (Danny)

"How is she going to feel if she finds out about you and Lindsay sleeping together during your relationship" (Mac)

"Who cares, she's only a means to satisfy my needs till Lindsay decides she wants me instead of Don" (Danny)

"Not going to happen, Danny. Lindsay made a mistake something that she's working on fixing. Her life is and always will be with Don and the life they created together" (Mac)

"Everybody says that Mac, but it's not true. Linds has been so much happier since her and I have been hooking up. She smiles more, something Flack hasn't gotten her to do much lately and she flirts all the time with me and hasn't been doing that with him so it means something" (Danny)

"Don't do this to yourself Danny, she's not going to leave Don and the life they have together for you. It just doesn't work that way" (Mac)

"What does everybody have against me being happy?" (Danny)

"We don't have anything against you being happy Danny. Its just that the one you want to be happy with, is already happy with somebody else" (Mac)

"But what if she's lying to everybody Mac and she isn't happy or in love with him anymore?" (Danny)

"Then it's not your place to continuously throw yourself in the middle of her current relationship. Let Lindsay decide what she wants and if she wants you she'll come to you after Emily is better. Just don't forget she'll come bearing the children from hers and Don's relationship and they probably won't like being taken away from there dad" (Mac)

"They probably won't be, but they love me" (Danny)

"Yeah as uncle Danny, not as daddy replacement. Those two children love there dad so much, I remember going over to there house for there birthday party the twins never left Don's side the entire time" (Mac)

"Things can change Mac; you know that I know that. And eventually the twins will have to learn that, so if you don't need anything more, I have work that I need to do" (Danny) "Fine, but just remember this Danny…if you ruin Lindsay and Don's life just for your own gain. I will not be held responsible for whatever might happen to you" (Mac)

"Understood" (Danny).

In a sense Danny knew that what Mac was saying was true he was in for serious trouble if he kept trying to interfere with Lindsay and Don's life, like he has been doing. Now all he had to figure out was how much does he actually care for Lindsay, because if he cared about her as much as he says he does then he'd have no problem ruining her relationship with his former best friend. Danny knows that the next move to be made wasn't exactly his to make but he needed Lindsay to know that he wanted to be there for her and the twins when ever she or them needs him, even if Don is still in the picture. All he had to do was figure out how he was going to tell her this without having her or anybody else go off on him for trying to interfere with her current family problems. All that Danny wanted to do was to be happy himself and that meant having Lindsay in his life, he decided it doesn't matter if he hurts his ex-best friend in the process because he was already hurt by the guy himself. For Danny the day three years ago when he found out that Don and Lindsay were dating, hurt him but he was alright with that because he could still have a chance with her. But then they announced she was pregnant and he knew his chances were over, yet he still held out hope he watched the two of them raise the twins. But then that fateful night came when Danny got his chance and he took it and he wasn't going to let go of her again.

Mac was concerned for his friends, colleagues and his goddaughter and brother because they all are bound to be hurt by what's to happen next. It didn't take much for Stella to notice that something was up with her husband especially after the conversation he had just had with Danny, so she decided that Mac needed a small distraction and she was just the one to provide it.

"Hey, sweetheart. You alright?" (Stella)

"Yeah I'm fine. Just got a few things on my mind at the moment" (Mac)

"Anything you care to share and by share I mean tell me?" (Stella)

"It's just this thing with Danny and Lindsay is worse then we thought, at least from Danny's side of things" (Mac)

"How so?" (Stella)

"He's in love with her" (Mac)

"Of course he would be she's one of his closest friends why wouldn't he be in love with her as far as friendships go?" (Stella)

"No not that kind of love, he's head over heels crazy in love with her. The kind where you don't care what happens to anybody else as long as you get what you want kind of love. Meaning he's willing to risk everything just to be with her; and the worst part is he doesn't care about who gets hurt in the process to make it happen" (Mac)

"This is not good Mac, we need to stop him, from causing anymore harm to those two. If this was to have happened two years ago, fine. But it's been three years Lindsay has a life, heck a family with Don and Danny want's to ruin that for her, just so he can be happy. We can't let him do that Mac" (Stella)

"Yeah I know we can't but it's hard to stop Danny when he's willing to do what ever it takes to get what he wants and I mean whatever it takes" (Mac)

"Yet Mac, we've got to try and stop him. So how are we going to do that?" (Stella)

"I don't think there's anything we can really do other than to be there for them and help them when they need us" (Mac)

"I know that, but I wish there was something else that we could do, and onto another matter was Don at our apartment this morning?" (Stella)

"I know I wish for that too, and yeah he was" (Mac)

"Honey, why was he there?" (Stella)

"He needed somebody to talk to and I was it" (Mac)

"Okay, as long as you were providing him with advice and not telling him what he should be doing" (Stella)

"Yeah, I was giving him advice. He's in a really bad place, Stella" (Mac)

"I know Mac, he loves Lindsay and there life but the whole Danny thing and Emily being in hospital are not helping him at the moment" (Stella)

"True" (Mac)

"I just wish that his parent's knew about what's going on, between him and Lindsay. And not just about their granddaughter being in hospital" (Stella)

"What? They don't know yet?" (Mac)

"Nope and somebody needs to tell them. Because they can talk some sense into there son and help them out with Robert" (Stella)

"I know, but you know Flack. He hates appearing weak" (Mac)

"I know that, yet his parents need to know" (Stella)

"So who do you think should call them?" (Mac)

"I'll do it, Mac. His mom; adores me" (Stella)

"Really; and why may that be?" (Mac)

"That would because I am very motherly to him and she loves it" (Stella)

"I see so you go ahead and do that. While I have work to get done" (Mac)

"I'll see you later?" (Stella)

"You better Mrs. Taylor" (Mac). And that was the last thing said between Stella and Mac for the rest of the day.

Today was slightly different then the day before when Lindsay looks at her little girl and when she starts to think about it she realizes that the difference is that her little girl doesn't appear that little anymore. It's knowing that in her little lifespan of fifteen months, this little girl has been through so much more than either of her parents have gone through and is still going through it. Just looking at her they knew she was fighting for her life and that's what truly scare's them more than anything else, is not knowing whether or not there little girl will ever wake up from this nightmare.

"Emi, it me. Wake-up now" (Robert)

"She's trying really hard to buddy" (Lindsay)

"Why can't she come home with us?" (Robert)

"Cause she can't at the moment. Remember when Uncle Adam was in the hospital?" (Lindsay)

"Yeah, he hurt working" (Robert)

"Yeah and you wanted him to come home from the hospital then too, you remember that?" (Lindsay)

"Uh huh" (Robert)

"And he couldn't because he wasn't allowed to, that's the same thing for Emi" (Lindsay) "Dada, momma saying Emi can't go home?" (Robert)

"Yeah buddy, that's what momma's saying. You understand?" (Don)

"Tiny bit, but me still want Emi, home with me" (Robert)

"I know buddy boy, I know. I want her home with us too" (Don). It was during that conversation that hope shined through for them, little Emily Aiden Flack balled her little hand up into a fist for them.

After calling a nurse over to see for herself they called for a doctor to come in and take a look for himself. Sure enough the moment turned out to be a normal reaction that comes about when a body hasn't actually moved itself in so many days or hours. By the time lunch arrived neither of the people standing around the bed wanted to move, until they were ordered out by one of the nurses. Resulting in Bobby getting his diaper checked and getting a meal from his parents before being taken back to the daycare, under duress.

"Alright little man, you've been fed and changed. You know what that means" (Lindsay)

"Not going" (Robert)

"Yes you are buddy, it's nap time" (Don)

"Me not sleepy" (Robert)

"Robert Donald Flack, don't make me…" (Lindsay)

"Not going; can't make me" (Robert)

"Robert, you have to listen to your parents" (Mac)

"Uncle Mac?" (Robert)

"Yep, it's me buddy. Now you should really go down for a nap" (Mac)

"Don't wont to. Me not like the center" (Robert)

"Why not?" (Mac)

"Lady like daddy, daddy like lady. Momma mad" (Robert)

"I see…what did you do Don?" (Mac)

"Nothing I was just being nice to the lady in charge of the daycare nothing else" (Don)

"For crying out loud, Don…never mind, Bobby you want to spend sometime with me and aunt Stella tonight?" (Mac)

"Want to stay with Emi, but want to stay with you too" (Robert)

"How about this you take a little nap for me at the center then when you wake up we'll spend some more time with Emily then well go to mine and aunt Stella's apartment how does that sound to you?" (Mac)

"Alright" (Robert)

"Great, now…who do you want to take you to the daycare for your nap?" (Mac)

"Momma. Dada would stay with lady if he goes" (Robert)

"Alright, and I promise I'll be here when you wake up" (Mac)

"Okay and you promise we stay with Emi?" (Robert)

"I promise; I'll see you in a little while" (Mac)

"Yep…love you dada and uncle Mac" (Robert)

"Love you too buddy can I get a hug?" (Don)

"Okay" (Robert)

"I'll be back soon Mac" (Lindsay)

"Don't worry Lindsay take your time I wanted to talk with Don anyways" (Mac)

"Sure thing" (Lindsay). After hearing that Lindsay knew she didn't want to come back anytime soon to hear what Mac has to say to Don.


End file.
